Por un vestido, se decide el destino
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: - Ya que ni mis queridos guerreros legendarios podrían contra 'el' - Dijo el castaño bajando la mirada. El peli verde sonrió nostálgico.- Eso es lo que pasa cuando creces ¿No? Te vuelves realista... HannaxMen HoroxRen JeannexTamao y muchas parejas mas! Spoiler de SK Flowers. Capitulo 5! Actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

De verdad, de verdad no quería, ni deseaba recibirla, pero…Ahora era la dueña y encargada de Funbari Oka, mientras sus patrones no estaban, no le quedaba de otra. Con paso decidido, se acercó a la puerta, donde estaba la invitada; viendo como todos se abrían paso para dejarla pasar. Sonrió. Recordó cuando todo el mundo la pisoteaba, pero ahora; no. Todos le tenían un gran respeto y cierto miedo, por lo fuerte que se había vuelto con el tiempo. Paso frente a todos sus sirvientes, mientras aguantaban la respiración, para no hacerla enojar o que algo le pareciera un desperfecto

-Kanna, deja de fumar-Dijo mientras pasaba frente a la peli azul y le quitaba el cigarrillo. Esta solo dio un suspiro de alivio.-Matti, ya te dije que cambies tu peinado-Dijo pasando, ahora frente a la pelirroja, que se tocaba su cabello en señal de disgusto.-Y tu Marion cambia de humor ¿No ves que tenemos visita? Tenemos que hacer que se sienta lo mejor posible-Dijo pasando de largo a la rubia y llegando directamente con la invitada.

-Bienvenida, Maiden-Sama ¿Qué la trae por aquí?-Dijo frente a la peli plateada con la sonrisa mas hipócrita que le podía dar, todo con tal de que no la viera triste, dolida, que no le había afectado en nada…

-Tamao…-Dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente. Cuanto la había extrañado.-Tan educada como siempre. Ya no tienes que llamarme Maiden-Sama, eso fue hace mucho tiempo-Dijo mientras miraba a la peli rosa, en verdad que había cambiado tan física como mentalmente, ya no era la niña tímida que había conocido ahora era una mujer fuerte y respetada; su aspecto tampoco era ya el de una niña. Su cabello rosa le había crecido sentándole muy bien a su pálido y fino rostro, tenia busto y su cadera se había ensanchado considerablemente. Mientras que ella, pff, ella seguía pareciendo la misma niña de siempre, trayendo todavía esos viejos vestidos, los vestidos que sabia que tanto le gustaban a Tamao.

-Hay que ir a la cocina, ahí podremos hablar mejor-Dijo Tamamura notando la mirada de la doncella sobre su persona, haciéndola sonrojar como hace mucho no lo hacia.-Ustedes-Dijo volteando a ver a sus sirvientes.- ¿No tienen habitaciones que arreglar?-Y en menos de un nano segundo todos habían desaparecido. Ya en la en la cocina el silencio reino, ambas tenían la mirada fija en su taza de te sin hablar con la otra, ambas sumidas en sus pensamientos. La amaba, lo sabia, no había duda, no podía negarlo, lo había descubierto desde que eran niñas, aun recordaba como se escabullían para que nadie las viese, aun recordaba como habían admitido sus sentimientos, cuando ella le hizo ese cumplido.

Flash Back

-¿En que estas pensando, Tamao?-Pregunto Manta al ver la mirada perdida de chica

-¡¿Qué?... ¡No!...en nada… solo pensaba que… ¡Es realmente lindo el vestido de la doncella!-Dijo Tamao lo mas roja que se pudiese

-¡¿De verdad te gusta? ¡Puedes probártelo si quieres!-Dijo la doncella mirando ilusionada a Tamao. A nadie le habían gustado sus viejos vestidos.-Puedo prestarte alguno si deseas-Dijo la peli plateada, al ver el sonrojo de Tamao

-¡No se moleste! ¡No quiero ser una molestia!-Dijo kokuri lo mas roja que se pudiese

-Tamao tiene razón doncella, no tiene tiempo que perder con tonterías-Dijo Marco serio, mientras conducía, haciendo que a la peli rosa se le escaparan algunas lágrimas

-Marco, no tienes que ser tan grosero, solo tomara un segundo que Tamao se pruebe mi ropa. Vamos, estaciona el carro y salte por unos momentos para que nos podamos cambiar, por favor-Dijo Jeanne poniendo su cara mas angelical, haciendo que Marco suspirara resignado, parara el auto y se bajara junto con Lyserg

-D…De verdad Maiden-Sama no tenía por qué hacerlo no es necesario…-Dijo Tamao sonrojada, volteando el rostro al ver que la doncella se empezaba a quitar el traje

-No es problema, te lo aseguro, además yo me quería probar tu ropa se ve realmente cómoda-Dijo la de cabellos plata mientras se quitaba el ultimo conjunto del vestido; que era el gorrito que traía, estando solo en ropa interior o lo que era para ella ropa interior que era lo que traía cuando estaba dentro de la doncella de hierro y en paso en falso cuando se quería quitar los zapatos; cayo sobre Tamao y esta cayo por el peso extra recostada totalmente en el asiento, completamente sonrojada. Ambas perdidas en los ojos de la otra rosa contra roja. Sin poder evitarlo la peli plateada se fue acercando a esos labios que parecían llamarla, hasta que dio con el primer roce, pasando a un delicado beso; donde se puso a pensar ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Se estaba besando con Tamao! ¡Una chica! ¡Y ella lo había iniciado! Pero… Esos labios rojos y sabor a cereza la había tentado desde hace mucho…Se suponía que ella era una clase de enviada de Dios ¿No? No podía verse en vuelta en un escandalo como ese, ni sentir eso ¿O si? Nada de eso le importo cuando la peli rosa le contesto tímidamente ¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Qué importaba si ella misma dictaba como enviada de Dios que eso no estaba permitido? Entonces esa tonta justicia debería estar… ¿Mal? Si la justicia estaba mal, no había duda, por que ese sentimiento cremoso que sentía no estaba mal.

Mientras tanto la peli rosa; se había quedado estática por el momento ¡La doncella de hierro Jeanne la estaba besando! ¡A ella! Al principio no se quiso mover por que pensó que era un simple accidente, pero; cuando vio que la doncella prolongaba el beso le asusto…Temía que si se movía o algo, la doncella se enfureciera y llamara a Shamash para hacerle algo ¿Qué tal si el Joven Yoh venia y la veía así? ¿Que tal que por fin viniera a rebelarle que en verdad la ama a ella y la veía en esa posición? Sabía que…No iba a pasar, ella sabia perfectamente que Yoh amaba a su Annita y nada ni nadie podía interferir en eso, pero en cambio…Ahí estaba Jeanne besándola con extrema ternura y delicadeza como nadie jamás lo había hecho a esto comenzó a corresponder tímidamente. Cuando el aire hizo falta ambas se separaron, viéndose a los ojos directamente, con un fiero sonrojo. Antes de que Tamao pudiera decir media palabra, la doncella se levanto y se propuso a vestirse dejando a Tamao confundida y dolida.

-Tamao…Yo…De verdad…Lo sient...

-Doncella ¿le gustaría quedarse a quedarse a cenar y a dormir con nosotros? Estoy segura que a la señorita Anna no le molestara-Dijo Tama lo más rápido y roja que pudo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su pecho como solía hacerlo

-Me encantaría-Dijo la doncella sonriendo.

Fin del Flash Back

Así fue como todo comenzó su romance, sus salidas nocturnas, sus "citas" si así se podían llamar. Hasta que llego el día que derrotaron a Hao y todos tuvieron que tomar su camino. Por lo que sabia ella había vuelto a Francia de ahí mas no supo… ¿Por qué? Ni una visita, ni una felicitación en sus cumpleaños, ni una llamada telefónica…Nada…Hasta el día donde los 5 guerreros legendarios se volvieron a encontrar y vio al pequeño que Ren tría en brazos. Era obvio quien era la madre, eso explicaba por qué no la había vuelto a ver, pero lo que mas le dolió es que…Tanto ella, como Jeanne sabían que Ren no la amaba. Ren siempre estuvo enamorado de Horokeu ellas misma los habían visto en de sus tantas escapadas que solían dar, y al parecer ellos también ¿Por qué se caso con el si supo que siempre estuvo enamorado de alguien mas? ¿Si sabían que ellos solo se habían separado por la culpa de Horo Horo por haber matado a Damuko? ¿Si sabían que ellos nunca se habían dejado de amar? Al igual que ellas…Entendía que tanto ella como Ren necesitaban un descendiente y si los dos se juntaban saldría un hijo poderoso pero… ¿Casarse?...Seguía sin comprenderlo. Cambio de tema

-¿Entonces por qué viniste Jeanne? El mes que acordaste que Men se quedaría aun no termina Trato de aligerar el ambiente la peli rosa mientras tomaba de su Te

-Sabes que vine por el asunto de Hanna y Men-Le respondio Jeanne mientras tomaba igual de su te.-Un miembro de la dinastía Tao no puede verse en vuelto en eso-Dijo la doncella, mientras terminaba de tomar su te y lo miraba. Casi se ahoga su te, mientras oía las palabras de peli plata, se había pasado y mucho. Ahora el turno de ella de jugar sucio

-Ah, te refieres al asunto del beso ¿No?-Dijo Tamao sonriente al ver como la doncella bajaba la mirada avergonzada.-Es muy hipócrita de tu parte ¿No lo crees?

-Es lo que esperan de mi…-Dijo Jeanne ocultando su mirada

-Claro, es lo que esperan de la santa Jeanne ¿No?-Dijo Tamao tomando un sorbo de su te

-Te amo Tamao, siempre lo he hecho-Dijo Jeanne seria, clavando su mirada en la peli rosa, que se había quedado estática y sonrojada por lo dicho

-Eso ya no importa, estas casada, tienes un hijo y lo quieres separar del mio-Dijo Tamamura desviando la mirada. Es que le dolía, le dolía su hipocresía

-Sabes que si Ren se entera de lo del beso…-Tamao la interrumpio

-¡Sabes que no le va importar! ¡Sabes que al le daría gusto y aceptaría a su hijo! ¡Sabes que el sigue enamorado de Horokeu!-Grito Tamao exaltada, mientras se ponía de pie, ponía ambas manos sobre la mesa y veía como Jeanne la veía con miedo…Bajo su tono de voz, se volvió a sentar y agacho la cabeza.-Ya nos separamos tu y yo, ya se separaron Horo Horo y Ren ¿También quieres que Hanna y Men se separen se primer y gran amor?-Dijo la peli rosa, mientras clavaba su mirada dolida en la de la doncella. Un suspiro compartido hubo. En el lugar volvió a reinar el silencio

**Que le parece? Aquí me dio la loquera o-o yuri, yaoi, shota xD bueno en el siguiente capitulo si ustedes quieren va haber HoroxRen *¬* Dejen review para poder seguir ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

No sabia ni como, ni cuando había llegado a la pensión Asakura, pero en un parpadeo esta frente a la puerta de la misma ¡¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? ¿Qué no Jeanne ya se suponía que debía de estar de regreso con Men? Aunque debía admitir que la razón por lo que se lo llevaba era tonta y era mas tonta en creer en que se lo podía ocultar. Lo único que le preocupaba es que ese Asakura se aprovechara de los sentimientos de su hijo, después de todo Men solo tenia 8 años y Hanna 13. Después de esa meditación decidió tocar a la puerta, nadie le abrió, se desespero y toco mas fuerte la puerta, de vuelta nadie le contesto, así que decidió entrar de una vez, después de todo la puerta estaba abierta. Ya adentro vio que la casa estaba completamente sola y había una pequeña nota en la mesa "Fuimos al supermercado y nos llevamos a todos los sirvientes, regresamos pronto pórtense bien Hanna, Men y Anna III Atte: Tamao y Jeanne" Suspiro resignado cuando termino de leer la carta ¡Jeanne había dejado al pedófilo de Hanna con su hijo! Bueno, bueno no tanto así para llamarlo pedófilo pero la diferencia de edad era mucha y lo peor es que el tenia prometida, era por eso que no quería que se acercara a su hijo, no quería que lo usara por una simple calentura…Como el sentía que lo habían usado…Un suspiro mas se dio en esa habitación, mientras el Tao se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Ya con su vaso de leche en la mano se disponía irse de ahí, pero algo llamo su atención, se acercó con cautela para observar por la ventana como el heredero de los Asakura y su prometida hablaban, demasiado cerca, decidió observarlos, para haber si ocurría algo que debiera contarle a Men. Y de un momento a otro la chica se le tiro encima a Hanna para besarlo, este sorprendido solo atino a abrir los ojos lo mas que pudiese y alejar sus brazos de la chica, pero….No puso resistencia alguna. Ren dio una sonrisa melancólica, era justo lo que quería evitar, que su hijo saliera herido, ahora no sabia si decírselo o no. Ya harto de todo ese asunto decidió retirarse de la ventana e inspeccionar un poco la pensión, después de todo hace mucho que no iba. Subió al segundo piso, oyendo ruidos de uno de los cuarto…. ¡¿El idiota de Hanna se había tele transportado mágicamente y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo con su hijo, como con Anna? Una imagen de su pequeño Men besándose con Hanna vino a su mente haciendo que se sonrojara y entrara a la habitación de un golpe

-¡Asakura, aléjate de mi hijo!-Grito al estar dentro de la habitación, pero no encontró ni Hanna, ni a Men, encontró a quien menos quería encontrar…Horokeu Usui-¿Hoto?... ¿Sigues quedándote de gorrón en la casa de Yoh? ¿Y encima en la habitación de Hanna? Que bajo has caído…-Dijo Ren tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible; frio, indiferente, insensible, como era antes de conocerlo

-¿Ren?...-Dijo un confundido ainu mientras se removía de la cama para poder observar bien al Tao, ahí estaba en su habitación después de tanto años, con ese sonrojo que le gustaba tanto haciéndolo parecer todavía un niño, sin mencionar que se veía extremadamente sexy con el cabello largo. Dios hace chino le habían favorecido MUY bien los años.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ren? ¿Y por qué vienes gritando cosas como; "Asakura no sé que y no se cuanto"?-Dijo el peli azul sentándose en la cama, mientras veía que el Tao hacia lo mismo

-Ehh…Creí que Hanna y Men estaban aquí y yo pues…-Dijo Ren sonrojado volteando el rostro apenado, como le iba a explicar a Horokeu que se imagino a su hijo haciendo "eso" con el Asakura menor, un momento… ¡¿Por qué tenia que explicarle algo a ese cabeza de hielo?-Un momento… ¡¿Por qué tengo que explicarte algo? Es mas ¡¿Por qué estas tu aquí?-Así es damas y caballeros ni el orgulloso Ren Tao desaparecía delante del amor de su vida después de no verlo hace cuanto años. A esto el peli azul sonrió; como le encantaba ese chino. Su porte altanero y orgulloso que no había desparecido aun después de tantos años, pero, que desparecía estando solo con el…Lo sabia, ni con Jeanne se había mostrado como realmente era, solo a él le enseño esa amabilidad, inocencia y miedo de ser dañado por lo demás, cuando supieron que se amaban fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que el uno sin el otro no podría sobrevivir. Aun recordaba como se le había declarado a el Tao y la reacción tan tierna y conmovedora que el dio…Como se entregaron mutuamente esa vez

Flash Back

-Ren...Ren… ¡Maldita sea, Ren hazme caso!-Gritaba el peli azul, mientras lo perseguía por todas las termas. Donde habían decidido tomar un baño después de haber resucitado a Ren y que él hubiera vencido a algunos de los hombres de Hao. Donde él se le había declarado…Sabia que no había sido el mejor momento estaban en una situación de peligro, el Tao había sido revivido y por ende debería de estar muy sensible por todo lo que hubiera sucedido, aparte que había vuelto a ver su pasado, eso no debería ser nada bueno y aparte de que Yoh había abandonado el torneo para poder revivir al Tao, causando un problema más de como devolverlo, pero…..No podía esperar mas desde que vio al chico siendo atravesado con esa espada, supo que lo amaba. Que había vuelto amar alguien de nuevo…Que su herida había sido cerrado por ese orgulloso joven…Pero cuando vio que su amor caía inconsciente al suelo con un charco de su propia sangre… Regreso a la realidad; estaba volviendo a perder a su gran amor y esta vez no lo iba a permitir haciendo lo que sea para poder protegerlo, no iba a permitir que lo volvieran a separar de la única persona que realmente había amado. Pero, supo que él no iba a poder hacer nada, por eso confió en Yoh para que lo regresara a la vida. Prometiéndose a si mismo confesársele al Tao por mas duro que pudiera ser su rechazo

-No quiero oír tus estúpidas bromas, Hoto-Dijo el chino, apunto de abrir la puerta corrediza delas termas, hasta que un brazo se lo impidió y otro lo volteo bruscamente- ¡He dicho que no quiero oírte! ¡Suéltame, tont…!-Un beso lo callo, un beso donde la lengua del Usui aprovecho para entrar en esa boca que estaba abierta, cuando lo agarro desapercibido. Un beso, el cual era el primero de ambos (sin contar el de Shamash) un beso en donde el ainu recorría toda la boca del chino hábilmente, probando por primera vez su sabor, y agarrándolo de la nuca y la cintura para que no se separara de él y poder saborear lentamente ese exquisito sabor.

Por otro lado el Tao, ya se había quedado ido desde que escucho el primer "me gustas" que dio el otro, quedando atónito corriendo hasta la puerta, donde ahora el ainu lo besaba con anhelo. No quería, por nada del mundo quería enamorarse del chico de cabellos azules. Ya había peleado mucho con sus emociones para que aceptaran que el peli azul nunca lo iba a querer, para que luego este llegara y se le declarara…No era justo. No quería enamorarse de él, por que…Tenia el presentimiento si que ahora le daba todo, luego no le quedaría nada ¿Cómo le iba hacer cuando el ainu no estuviera con el? Tenía miedo de que después lo dejara, que solo lo usara, por que después de toda esa seria una buena estrategia para el torneo; enamorarlo y después dejarlo para cuando le tocara luchar contra el, por que conociendo como era de débil como él todavía lo creía dejaría al ainu ganar, por ese amor que sentía, mientras que como creía, el ainu se burlaría de el por haber caído en su trampa. Ante tal hipótesis, una lagrima escurrió por uno de los ojos del Tao, mientras lo cerraba y sentía como la lengua del Usui acariciaba la suya como queriendo que le respondiera a esto; Ren empezó a corresponderle tímidamente. El ainu sorprendido por sentir como el menor le correspondía lo atrajo aun de la cintura y apretó mas su nuca profundizando el beso, donde una batalla de lenguas di a lugar hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire. Ambos sonrojados con la mirada pérdida en el otro, con la respiración irregular y un hilo de saliva los mantenía unidos.

-No es una broma, me gustas, me gustas mucho-Dijo el ainu sonriendo con gran naturaleza y dulzura al ver la mirada confundida del Tao por lo que había hecho-Te amo…-Dijo mirando al ser que pudo liberar a su corazón de ese tempano de hielo que tenia en el corazón y gracias a él era libre para volver amar. Ante esas palabras el Tao se sonrojo

-Mentira…-Dijo el chino, mientras su fleco oscurecía su mirada y trataba de volver a su porte frio, es que… ¡Con el simplemente no podía! Él lo hacia sentir seguro, que no necesitaba en mascara de frialdad para que no lo dañaran, con él podía mostrar su verdadero ser….Solo con el y para el.- ¿Cómo sé que no estas jugando conmigo?-Dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en el. Se quedo callado, mientras veía atentamente esos ojos dorados que lo examinaban por completo. Lo amaba no había duda, pero… ¿Cómo demostrárselo? Solo una idea se le ocurrió y ante esto se sonrojo violentamente. Vio como el Tao se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda; dejando ver el signo de los Tao en dos. Ante tal cosa se sorprendió.

-¡Ja!, los sabia, era un broma, te quedaste callado, eso signifi…-Se callo al sentir el pecho del ainu en su espalda, uno de sus brazos que pasaba por sus hombros y llegaba a su pecho, mientras que el otro brazo caía por uno de su hombros, con la diferencia de que se estaba abrazando de este, lo había entendido; el ainu jamás jugaría así con el, ni con ese sentimiento que ambos tenían. Se sonrojo violentamente sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Estas es la única forma que se me ocurre demostrarte cuanto te amo…Espero que no la tomes a mal-Dijo el ainu en oído del otro mientras le daba la vuelta

-¿Qué…?-No pudo terminar la frase por que sintió, como otra vez una lengua entraba en su boca besándolo, mientras sentía que lo recostaban en el piso donde había una cobija e iban aflojando su cinto del pantalón.

Ante esto se sonrojo, pero, no puso resistencia alguna, mientras acercaba al ainu por el cuello, para poder profundizar el beso, mientras sentía que había bajado su pantalón por completo y masturba su miembro.

-Ahhh…Horo…No…-Dijo el chino, mientras se separaba del beso para ver al ainu que le sonreía dulcemente.

-Te amo, Ren…-Dijo antes de dirigirse al cuello del otro dejando un camino de saliva, y de vez de cuando mordía dejando marcas que solo le pertenecía, bajando lentamente hasta los pezones del chino. Por otro lado el Tao se retorcía de placer abajo del otro chico, sonrojado, gimiendo y sudando, mientras sostenía la manta con fuerza clavando sus dedos en ella, sintiendo como el ainu con una mano lo masturba, la otra le quitaba por completo el pantalón y su boca jugaba con sus pequeños botoncitos torturados. Ese chico en verdad lo amaba, de verdad lo estaba probando y no era una simple calentura, no lo podía ser cuando lo tocaba con esa increíble ternura. Mientras por otro lado el ainu se excitaba a más no poder a oír los gemidos de su Ren. Claro que era suyo, con esto lo estaba comprobando, nadie más podría decir lo contrario, no cuando ese altanero, orgulloso joven se le estaba entregando a él y solo a él por primera vez. Sonrió orgulloso sin dejar besar y acariciar al Tao. Es que ¿Quién mas podría decir que Ren Tao se le entrego por primera vez? Nadie, el solo lo podía decir, por que estaba seguro que nadie mas podría amar a ese joven como él lo hacia y que nadie mas podría amarlo a el como Ren lo hacia. Porque así se sentía amado por el orgulloso Ren Tao y con esto lo estaba comprobando.

-¡Ah….!-Sus piernas temblaron y sus sentidos se perdieron haciéndolo gemir como nunca, cuando el ainu abrió sus piernas y paso su lengua lentamente entre sus muslos para lubricarlo, yendo de paso hacia su miembro donde sus sentidos colapsaron.-Ahh…Horo….Mas.-Se sonrojo violentamente al oír sus palabras, pero volvió a perder su juicio, cuando el ainu paso su lengua por su miembro desde la base hasta la punta, para poder metérselo por completo en su boca, frotándolo con su lengua.-Ho.. ¡Horo!-Gimió el nombre de su ahora amante, mientras agarraba con fuerza la sabana que estaba debajo de él sudando a mares y sonrojándose como nunca. Con ese ainu era fácil perder el juicio y dejarse llevar, eso bien lo sabía, lo que no esperaba es que lo hiciera llegar al cielo tan rápido y sentir el placer más grande de su vida. Como amaba a ese loco peli azul. Por otro lado el ainu subió la vista sin dejar su labor, para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado, sudado y gimiendo de su amado; estaba gozando. Lo sabía por completo, eso le encantaba oírlo gritar su nombre, mientras que se excitaba al mas no poder a escucharlo gemir de placer, y ver su rostro excitado, le hacia tener un deseo incontrolable por su amado.

-Ahhh….Horo…De..Detente-Dijo entre cortado el chino mientras trataba de ver a su amante, pero este se lo impidió cuando empezó a frotarlo con más fuerza, obligándolo a sujetar la sabana con fuerza y arquear su espalda. Por otro lado el peli azul hizo caso omiso a la petición de su pareja, él quería hacerlo llegar a la cumbre de placer y no se detendría hasta que eso pasara.-Horo…Me..Me voy a..Ve..Ah!-No pudo terminar la frase, por que un fuerte gemido lo interrumpió cuando se vino en la boca del ainu sonrojándose al más no poder, agachando un poco la cabeza para tratar de ver a su koi. Por otro lado estaba el ainu disfrutando de la excitación de su amante, tratando de tomarse todo el semen posible, pero inevitablemente escurría por las comisuras de su boca obligándolo a limpiárselo con su ante mano, mientras le sonría a su amor. Mientras que trataba de acomodarse entre sus piernas, a lo que el Tao entendía y las abrió un poco sonrojado; el peli azul le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras acercaba tres de sus dedos con lubricante a la entrada de su amante, metiéndolos todos de una vez para tratar de hacer la preparación lo mas rápida y menos dolorosa posible, al ver la expresión de dolor de su koi y como las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, le sonrió con dulzura empezando a mover sus dedos con cuidado, tratando de calmarlo besando sus ojos. Mientras que el Tao se removió de dolor contra esos dedos en su interior, tratando de acostumbrarse a ese dolor, queriéndose entregar por completo a ese muchacho. Ser suyo completamente. Aguantando ese dolor por el. De pronto sus dedos, empezaron a moverse mas rápido, al ver como el otro joven se movía más rápido contra ellos y gemía ya sin control; lo había entendido. Había encontrado ese punto en su interior que lo hacia removerse de placer. Le sonrió con ternura, antes de sacar los dedos de su interior. Sintió como eran removidos los dedos de su interior a lo que abrió los ojos con un poco de pesadez por el dolor que aun sentía, mientras que unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero estaba dispuesto a entregársele a ese peli azul, quería comprobarle que él también lo amaba. Con un poco de miedo, observo como el miembro del peli azul se dirigía a su entrada, trato de calmarse suspirando un poco, sintiendo el primer roce su entrada con el miembro del otro chico; haciéndolo gemir. Por otro lado el peli azul estaba atento a cada expresión en el rostro del chico que estaba debajo de él, haciendo el primer contacto de su miembro con la entrada del otro al escucharlo gemir de placer, ya no tan asustado comenzó a introducirse de un sentón en el otro, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-¡Ahh!-Un gemido de puro dolor salió de sus labios, al sentir como el ainu entro en por completo, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de aguantar ese dolor solo por el. Mientras tanto Horo observaba con cierto miedo el chico bajo el que se removía de dolor, pero tenia que hacer algo para tranquilizarlo, quería que ese momento fuera especial para ambos.

-Ren…-Dijo mientras salía un poco del otro para empezar a moverse, mientras trataba de que el otro chico lo viera ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados negándolo a ver a lo que le sujeto la cara delicadamente para que volteara a verle.

-Ho...Horo…Me duele…-Dijo con dificultad y apenado, mientras veía al otro chico a los ojos cristalinos de deseo a lo que este le respondió con la sonrisa más cálida que pudiese para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo se, lo se-Dijo mientras, veía directo a los ojos dorado del otro chico, como le dirigía esa mirada dorada solo a él, aun con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, como se miraban con extremo amor.-Te amo…-Dijo antes de besar al chico bajo suyo y empezar a moverse con cuidado y delicadamente, mientras lo tomaba de cintura, para embestirlo con mayor facilidad. Mientras que el Tao, se sostenía de la espalda de la espalda del ainu mientras la arrullaba, cada vez que sentía una embestida, una más fuerte que la otra. Sintiéndose amado por ese peli azul, sintiéndose completo por primera vez en su vida, sin ese vacío en su pecho, entregándose por completo a la persona que mas amada, sintiendo el placer más grande su vida…El amor. El ainu al ver que ya no había ningún rastro de dolor en el rostro del chino, decido aumentar la fuerza y la rapidez de las embestidas, mientras levantaba las piernas del Tao dando mayor comodidad al penetrarlo, oyendo el fuerte gemido de su pareja a cada embestida que daba, lo que lo obligo a ver el rostro de su amor. Hay estaba, gimiendo, sonrojado y sudando solo por el, sentía una satisfacción al ver a su koi en esa condiciones, que sabia que solo él podía crear en el joven Tao; sintiendo la estrechez de su cuerpo juntarse con el suyo simplemente; perfecto. Por otro lado el Tao sentía que iba a explotar de placer al sentir cada embestida, sintiendo una más fuerte que la otra, provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara y arañara la espalda del ainu.

-Ah…Horo…Ya..Ya no pue…Ah!-Un fuerte gemido no le permitió terminar la frase cuando se vino en el vientre de ambos, arqueando su espalda, rasguñando la espalda del otro y dejando caer ambas piernas a cada lado de la cadera del ainu, mientras que este se vino con un gemido ronco en el interior de Ren; entregándose mutuamente. Espero que la respiración de ambos se calmara, para poder salir del otro lentamente para no lastimarlo.

-Es…¿Es...to..prueba..Que…en…ver..dad…te amo?-Dijo Horo Horo tomando una bocanada de aire a cada cosa que decía; cansado por lo que había acabado de hacer. Saliendo por completo del otro mientras se disponía a levantarse pero, una mano sujetando su brazo se lo impidió, volteo a ver al dueño de esa mano que se entraba sonrojado con la mirada baja, sonriendo levemente.

-S…Si-Dijo en un pequeño susurro que solo el ainu escucho; haciéndolo sonreír-Y creo que esto prueba que también….Te amo…-Dijo subiendo la cabeza, sonriendo viendo al ainu directamente a los ojos. Estaban apunto de besarse cuando oyeron a alguien al lado de la puerta.

-¡Chicos, tenemos que ayudar a Yoh!-Grito Lyserg, cuando abrió la puerta. Encontrándose a un Ren que esta de pie algo sonrojado secándose con una toalla, y aun Horo Horo riendo nervioso sentado en una manta en el piso; dejándolo muy confundido.

Fin del Flash Back

Como lo recordaba perfectamente; su primera vez. Como se entregaron mutuamente, algo que nadie podría cambiar; que se pertenecían el uno al otro. También recordaba todas sus escapadas, sus peleas para aparentar, la amista que escondía un amor prohibido. Toda una historia de amor. Pero en esas historias no podía ser de tres ¿Verdad? El bien sabia que toda su separación había sido su culpa, pero, el creía que por fin había podido dejar el recuerdo de Damuko atrás…El no sabia que ella siempre había estado a su lado; que su pasado lo perseguía. Aunque, no podía mentirse tuvo una alegría enorme, al ver otra vez a su primer amor, que no pudo evitar lanzar a los cuatro vientos que había matado a la persona que amaba. Sin darse cuenta que ahí estaba la persona que amaba y ama en esos y estos momentos. Toda su felicidad se borro al ver el rostro dolido y triste de Ren, que aparentaba con frialdad. Todo su mundo se le vino abajo con las simples palabras de la boca de su amor "terminamos". No podía creer que todo su futuro junto amor se derrumbara, por su pasado. Como todos habían elegido caminos distintos, cuando creyó irse con alguien a su lado. Pero, se volvió a hacerse una promesa; cuando lo volviera a ver recuperarlo y esa vez no dejar que nada ni nadie los separara.

Todo eso se le volvió a derrumbar cuando vio al pequeño que Ren traía en brazos y más al enterarse quien era la madre ¡Era una idea totalmente absurda! Ellos más que nadie sabían perfectamente lo que paso entre Jeanne y Tamao ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en mantener una mentira? Sabia muy bien que el heredero de la dinastía Tao no podía verse en vuelto en un escandalo como ese y tanto como el y Jeanne necesitaban un descendiente. Pero…seguía sin comprender, aunque bueno podía ser una buena venganza ¿No? Después de todos ellos ya no eran nada ¿verdad? Tenia todo el derecho de seguir su vida sin el, formar una familia. Sin el….

-¡Horokeu! Hace más de diez minutos que te estoy hablando y me ignoras ¡¿Qué te sucede?-Dijo el chino enojado, mientras zarandeaba al de Hokkaido. Ante esto volvió en si.

-Ah… ¿Qué pasa, Ren?-Dijo otra vez como si nada Horo, volviendo estar en el presente. Sin recordar el pasado…

-¿En que estas pensando? Hace mucho que tienes la mirada ida-Dijo el Tao, aparentando indiferencia, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y volteando su mirada. Aparentando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ante esto el ainu soltó una pequeña risita.

-Je, es que recordé cuando las hanagumi nos dijeron pervertidos-Dijo el peli azul mientras soltaba un pequeña risita, al ver el sonrojo del Tao.

-¡Pervertido!, deja de pensar sandeces!-Grito el oji dorado, volteando su rostro sonrojado, sabiendo muy lo que estaba recordando el otro.

-Si, aja, se muy bien que tu también lo recuerdas-Dijo el ainu sin ningún pudor, viendo el sonrojo del Tao. Sonriendo levemente, para luego dar un suspiro cansada en cuanto volteo la vista hacia al jardín para encontrarse con el pequeño Tao y el Asakura menor. De verdad no sabia por que Ren se lo llevaba no tenia sentido, si se lo llevaba y lo alejaba de Hanna…Esta vez no se lo perdonaría, separándolos a ellos como lo hicieron con ellos mismos…Quedaría como un hipócrita ante el.

-¿Por qué te lo llevas?-Pregunto si voltear la vista del jardín, sabiendo que Ren sabia muy bien a quien se refería.

-No fue mi idea, fue de Jeanne, aunque no veo por qué no-Dijo sin necesidad que el ainu le dijera quien. Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Como hay hipócritas en este mundo-Dijo Horokeu dándole la cara a Ren con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo el chino haciéndose el desentendido, mirando fijamente al ainu.-A mi no me parece mala idea. -Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Ya fue suficiente Tao-Dijo el ainu serio, mientras se le abalanzaba al chino sentándose a la altura de la cadera del otro, sujetándolo de las muñecas por encima, viendo como se formaba un sonrojo en el pálido rostro de chino, mientras se trataba de zafar

-¡Quítate de encima! ¡Alguien nos puede ver, baka! ¡¿Suficiente de que? ¡No te entiendo idiota!-Dijo el chino sonrojándose a mas no poder, moviéndose bajo el otro, tratando de zafarse de su agarre. De verdad, de verdad no quería sentirse utilizado otra vez.

-¡Ya fue suficiente de tanta hipocresía de ti y de Jeanne!-Grito exasperado Horo Horo, viendo como el Tao se quedaba quieto, mirándolo sorprendido.-Ya nos separamos tu y yo, ya se separaron Jeanne y Tamao ¿También quieres que Hanna y Men se separen de su primer y gran amor?-Dijo mientras el ainu dolido viendo al chico que estaba bajo el.

-Que yo sepa a ti no te separaron de tu primer y gran amor…-Susurro el Tao fríamente, bajando su miranda. Ante esto el ainu lo miro sorprendido.- ¡Y si! ¡Si quiero que se separen Hanna y Men! ¡No quiero que a mi hijo lo usen como a mi!-Grito el Tao sonrojado, con unas lagrimas en sus ojo que amenazaban con salir, pero; que no lo harían. Aun tenía su orgullo. Trato de zafarse del otro pero le fue imposible, después de todo Horo seguía siendo más grande que él.

-Ren….-Susurro el ainu dulcemente, cambiando su mirada seria y de reproche a una llena de ternura, al ver al joven bajo el.-Te agradezco tanto que te hayas separado de mi solo para no herir a Damuko, aun estando ella muerta, fue muy amable de tu parte, pero…Yo nunca de use…Te amo…-Dijo antes de besar al que estaba bajo de él. Ese chico lo hacia perder la razón, ya ni sabia si el o Ren era el malo de la historia, pero no había duda que seguía amando a ese arrogante joven.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron a más no poder al sentir nuevamente los labios del ainu sobre los suyos ¿Cuanto ya había pasado desde que se habían besado? Mucho eso era seguro y por mas que intentara resistirse, no pudo evitar abrir sus rozados labios al sentir la lengua del ainu pedir permiso para entrar que al instante lo consiguió. Se besaron como hace años no lo hacían, volviendo a sentir lo mismo que cuando eran adolescentes, hasta que el ainu se harto y comenzó a bajar al cuello del peli violacio, que solo lanzaba pequeños gemidos tratando de resistirse.

-No…Horo…Aquí no…-Dijo entre suspiros tratando de separar al ainu de su cuello.

-Por favor Ren, te necesito, he pasado años sin ti-Dijo el ainu con sus labios en el cuello del Tao sin dejar de besarlo, deshaciendo la corbata de este.

-Te prometo que…Luego en otro lugar…-Dijo el chino tratando de recuperar su tono normal, ahora si alejando al ainu por completo de su cuello.

-Esta bien, Ren…Wo ai ni-Así es había aprendido chino solo por el. A lo que Ren lo miro sorprendido.

-¿De cuando acá hablas chino?-Dijo el Tao en un tono burlón y altanero mientras se volvió a sentar en la cama con el ainu, con la diferencia de que ahora estaban tomados de la mano.

-Te sorprendería lo que he hecho en estos años-Dijo el Usui divertido sacándole la lengua, a lo que el Tao dio una media sonrisa, pero se desvaneció y enfureció al voltear su cabeza. El bicolor se sorprendió ante esto volteando la cabeza a donde miraba el Tao. Volteando viendo esa escena a lo que rápidamente volvió con Ren.

-Ren no creo que debas interrumpirlos…-Dijo el ainu viendo al Tao levantándose para ir al jardín.

-Ya te dije Usui que no voy a permitir que usen a mi hijo-Dijo Ren volteando a verlo de reojo, a lo que el ainu suspiro resignado, a lo que Ren se fue al jardín.

-Pero si solo se estaban dando un beso de piquito-Dijo el ainu despreocupado, rascándose la cabeza, cuando se fue el chino.

En el jardín

-¡Men Tao!-Grito el de cabello largo. Lo que ocasionó que el Asakura y el Tao menor se separaran bruscamente.

-Pa…Padre…-Dijo algo temeroso el peli plateado, separándose por completo del rubio, que estaba temblando de miedo.

-Se…Señor Tao…Yo se lo puedo explicar…Men no tiene la culpa de nada…-Dijo el rubio temeroso, pero haciéndole frente, a lo que podría catalogarse como su nuevo "Suegro".

-Yo ya sé que Men no tiene la culpa de nada-Dijo fríamente, dándole una mirada sebera a Men para luego voltear a ver a Hanna de la misma manera.-Contigo hablare después-Dijo viendo al Asakura, para luego voltear a ver a su hijo.-Pero por ahora tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo-Dijo tomando la manita de su hijo saliendo de la residencia Asakura, para subir a su hijo a la limosina Tao. Mientras el Asakura menor veía como se llevaban a su pequeño.

-Linda cara, terrible humor. Una terriblemente adorable combinación, créeme, te lo dice la voz de la experiencia-Dijo el peli azul, apareciendo de la nada detrás de Hanna, poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, a lo que el Asakura le sonrió por primera vez; sinceramente.

-Lo se…-Dijo Hanna viendo tristemente como la limosina Tao avanzaba

-Tranquilo, no se lo llevara, solo necesita tiempo para pensar y hablar con el-Trato de consolarlo el peli azul, cuando vio la mirada triste de Hanna

-Eso espero…-Dijo en un suspiro cuando perdió de vista la limosina, para voltear a ver a Horokeu sonriéndole, para hacer lo mismo y ambos al mismo tiempo dieran un suspiro cansado y resignado sin dejar de sonreír.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo como lo prometi con HoroxRen & como esta vez me tarde les deje un lemmon 9.9 Apiadense de mi pobre alma! T0T es mi primer lemmon ;-; y tuve que basarme en un douji para que la historia tuviera sentido ._. No me juzguen! Primer lemmon -w-**

**Cha chan OwO ¿Ahora que pasara? ¿Ren se llevara a Men? ¿A dónde habrán ido realmente Jeanne y Tamao? 9.9 ¿Por qué Hanna beso a Anna lll?** **¿Hare otro lemmon HoroxRen por que Ren se lo prometió a Horo? 9,9 ¿Qué le dirá Ren a Men? ¿Algún día podre hacer un lemmon decente? ¿Alguien leerá esto? xD ;-; ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas tontas? ._.U**

**Descubrelo en el próximo capitulo! xD & si lo desean en el próximo habrá HannaxMen -w-**


	3. Chapter 3

Suspiro resignado, mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la limosina Tao, tratando de descifrar a donde lo llevaba su padre ¡No era justo! ¡No lo podía alejar así de Hanna! Aunque bueno…Sabia que debió ser menos exhibicionista en sus muestras de amor con el Asakura y que…Nunca le iban a permitir tener ninguna clase de relación con el rubio. Ante ese pensamiento sintió como algo oprimía su pecho, y como sus ojos se nublaba. No. No debía tener ese tipo de pensamientos; tenía la esperanza de que su padre lo comprendiera. Estaba seguro que lo iba hacer. Después de todo, sabia perfectamente que su padre paso por lo mismo; por eso se le indignaba que fuera así con el ¡No tenia derecha de hacer algo como eso! Era una hipocresía de su parte. Pero, sabía que su padre siempre tenia una razón para hacer las cosas, por eso lo respetaba tanto. Volteo a ver a su padre con sus grandes ojos rubí, dirigiéndole una mirada dolida; a lo que su padre respondió con un suspiro resignado y poniendo una mano en su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos plateados; haciendo que se sonrojara ¡Como odiaba que lo tratara como un niño pequeño! Aunque bueno…Si era un niño pequeño, pero ¡Era muy maduro para su edad! Edad…Ahí estaba todo el problema del asunto, sabia que su padre no lo separaba de Hanna, no por otra cosa que fuera la diferencia de edad, pero ¡¿Qué importaba?! Había visto casos peores en la sociedad, aparte que su diferencia no era tanta, solo eran 5 años….No era mucha ¿Cierto?...Sintió como la limosina se detenía y el chofer salía del auto para abrirles la puerta. Por pura inercia se asomo por la ventana para observar a donde habían llegado. Se le destrozaría el corazón si veía que era el aeropuerto. Dio un suspiro aliviado al ver que solo era un restaurante chino. Bajo del auto esperando que Ren también bajara, cuando el bajo, Ren extendió la mano para que la agarrara. Ya era su costumbre siempre estar agarrado de la mano de su padre cuando salían alguna lado, aunque detestaba que lo trataran como a un niño pequeño, nunca se negaba a eso le encantaba estar junto a su padre ya que era mas a apegado a el que a Jeanne, ya que ella casi siempre se la pasaba en Francia. Esta vez solo le dirigió una mirada dolida a su padre, y lo paso de largo sin tomar su mano; entrando solo al restaurante. Ren miro algo dolido a su hijo, mientras este entraba al restaurante, nunca se había negado a tomarlo de la mano, ni a ninguna muestra amorosa de su parte. Pero, sabía que este día llegaría, que su pequeño crecería.

Ya adentro del restaurante Ren pidió que su mesa estuviera lo más alejada del resto, a lo que le dieron una mesa que estaba apartada del resto, por preciosas cortinas de terciopelo rojo y el interior con varios rasgos chinos. Cuando estuvieron dentro el silencio reino. Ren tenía la mirada puesta en su hijo mientras comía y este no había tocado su platillo, mientras que este tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Sin atreverse a mirar a su padre; sentía que era una vergüenza para el.

-Vamos a volver a China-Dijo en seco Ren. Si su hijo no se iba a esforzar en quedarse ahí y solo ha le iba a hacer la ley de hielo, como berrinche, entonces no quería tanto al Asakura. Pero de pronto vio como este levanto su cabeza, clavando su mirada en el, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No, padre! ¡Por favor no!-Le grito por primera vez a su padre y aparte usando la palabra por favor; dos cosas que nunca había hecho. Mientras miraba su padre con ceño fruncido y una mirada molesta y dolida.-Terminare el mes que prometiste que me quedaría, nada mas…te lo prometo…-Dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar bien, ese nudo que sientes cuando estas apunto de llorar, pero que no haría; era un Tao, tenia su orgullo.

-Ya he tomado una decisión, Men, no reniegues- Ahora tenia que probar cuanto quería su hijo a ese Asakura; sin en verdad valía la pena.

-¡Pero, padre no es justo! Es hipócrita….-Bajo su tono al decir lo ultima; casi imperceptible, pero que Ren alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate Men Tao-Dijo viendo, confundido a su hijo, ya le habían dicho ese mismo día lo mismo y quería saber si era por la misma razón.

-Padre…-Dio un suspiro cansado.-Yo se…Lo que paso en el torneo…Lo que paso con Usui…Por eso creo que es muy hipócrita de tu parte…Es que acaso…-Trago duro, tratando de decir lo que sentía hace un buen rato.-… ¿Te avergüenzas de mi?...-Dijo dándole la cara a su padre, con ojos algo cristalinos, tratando de aguantar; era mucho para un niño de 8 años eso. Ren vio a su hijo dolido, no podía creer que su propio hijo pensara eso de él. Si él era la cosa que más adoraba en todo el mundo, por quien seguía con Jeanne. Sabia que mucha gente lo consideraba un ser frio, sin sentimientos e insensible, pero su hijo….Estas eran de las pocas cosas que le dolían en verdad.

-Men…-Dijo algo dolido, mientras veía a su hijo con ternura.- ¿En verdad crees que yo podría avergonzarme de ti?-Dijo viendo a Men que trataba de aguantar su llanto.

-…..-Solo se quedo callado, tratando de tranquilizarse, no iba a llorar frente a alguien; aunque fuera su padre, no lo haría.

-….. ¿De verdad lo quieres?...-Pregunto viendo tiernamente a Men que había levantado la mirada con los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Padre…Yo…-Trato de coordinar a sus palabras, mientras se sonrojaba, es que… ¡Nunca pensó tener esas clases de platicas con su padre!-Yo..yo…

-¿Crees que es lo suficientemente bueno para salir con un Tao?-Dijo sonriendo levemente, al ver como de nuevo los ojos de su hijo adquirían ese brillo especial. No había duda; estaba enamorado. Su pequeño estaba enamorado.

-Padre…Eso significa que…-Dijo mirando a su padre ilusionado, cuando usaba ese tono de voz, no había duda de lo que significaba; lo había logrado; se quedaría.

-Si-Dijo dándole una leve sonrisa, a ese ser que se parecía tanto a él. No podía, no debía alejarlo del rubio. Si lo hiciera seria igual a la figura que detesto toda su vida; En Tao. Su padre, otra de las razones por las que se había separado del ainu. El pequeño le dio la sonrisa mas grande y alegre que hubiera dado en toda su vida; no podía evitarlo, estaba feliz. No podía guardárselo, tenía que demostrar su felicidad. Inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre. Dándole lo que podría catalogarse como; un abrazo de oso. Ren se sorprendió un poco al principio. Parpadeando un par de veces, para luego mirar con dulzura y acariciar el cabello de su pequeño. Ese ser que siempre había cuidado, y tratando de evitar que no sufriera lo que el sufrió. Lo había cuidado tan bien…A ese Asakura mas le valía cuidar bien de su Men, de su hijo. Después de ese abrazo la comida continúo tranquilamente. Platicando amenamente de lo que había hecho Men en el tiempo que había pasado en la pensión provocando más de un sonrojo en el pequeño; y que Ren diera una leve risa. También contando historias de los 5 guerreros legendarios. Ahora siendo que el que se sonrojara fuera Ren; haciendo que el pequeño riera. Después de la comida los Tao se subieron a su limosina yendo de nuevo a la pensión; a confirmar que su estancia seria mas larga. Cuando bajaron de la limosina, Men tomo de la mano a su padre comprobando que ya no estaba enojado; Ren sonrió levemente ante esto, para luego recordar algo que le había querido preguntar a su hijo hace rato.

-Men ¿Cómo…Como supiste lo de…lo del…Torneo?-Dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojado; tratando de parecer indiferente. Ante eso se oyó lo pequeña risa del menor, que solo se oía poca veces. Sonrió el también al oír reír a su hijo; aunque se estuviera riendo de él.

-El me lo dijo-Dijo el pequeño viendo al cielo; dejando al Tao mayor confundido. Viendo también el cielo, tratando de descifrar lo que su hijo quería decir. Pero su vista se enfoco en unos cabellos azules, que se veían que se movían por toda la pensión, buscando algo…o alguien.

-Eh…Men tengo que ir a…-No término de hablar cuando sintió como la manita de su hijo lo soltaba y oyó su pequeña risa burlona; que era muy parecida a la de él. No cabía duda era su hijo.

-Ve, padre-Le dijo sonriendo con esa inocencia que solo un niño de 8 años poseía. Mientras veía a su padre sonrojándose, pero luego sonrió, antes de irse dentro a la pensión dándole un beso en la frente; haciéndolo al también sonrojar. Viendo como su padre entraba a la pensión, gritándole muy probablemente al Usui cualquier insulto. Suspiro aliviado dirigiendo sus grandes ojos rubí al jardín. Después de todo él también había visto unos cabellos rubios por ahí.

Se dirigió al jardín esperando ver al rubio en ese lugar, pero encontró la peor escena que pudiera esperar. Ahí en medio del jardín trasero; tirado en el pasto se encontraba Hanna con Anna III encima de él y por si no fuera poco ¡Besándose! Todo se le vino abajo, sentía que sus ojitos rubí le ardían y de ellos empezaba a salir un liquido salado, sintiendo una presión en su pecho; mientras se dirigía una mano al pecho donde podría catalogarse que estaba su corazoncito, oyendo claramente como este se rompía en mil y un pedazos. Viendo como el rubio aun en el beso entre abría sus ojos y veía su semblante apagado; abriendo al extremo sus ojos, empujando a la rubia que aun seguía sobre si. Aun con sus piernitas temblando, corrió lo antes posible, antes que el Asakura pensara siquiera en seguirlo. No podía ¡No quería contenerse mas! Deseaba llorar, desahogarse, no le importaba que eso lo hiciera ver como un ser débil. No podía contenerse más. Aun oyendo como el rubio gritaba su nombre a lo lejos no se detuvo, no quería oír ninguna explicación; él ya había visto todo. Corrió y corrió, hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de la habitación en la cual catalogaba estaba su padre. Su padre ¡Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso e irse cuando podía! No estaría sufriendo el dolor más grande dolor de toda su corta vida…Su primer corazón roto. Abrió la puerta de golpe, con los ojos llorosos y rastros de lágrimas en sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡Padre!-Grito lloroso dirigiéndose a su padre y lanzándose a sus brazos; sin importarle que el ainu también estuviera en esa habitación. No le importaba ya nada, tan solo quería sacarse ese dolor de su pecho, ese dolor que no le dejaba respirar y que lo ahogaba; ese dolor que solo le mostraba que la única forma de deshacerse de él era llorar…Llorar sin parar hasta creer que lo había sacado por completo.- ¡Padre, tenias razón! ¡Fui un estúpido, debí irme cuando me lo dijiste! ¡Me quiero ir de aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡No quiero volver a sentir esto!-Grito llorando, mientras se ponía una mano en su pecho donde estaba su corazoncito roto y a cada grito se intensificaba su llanto. Escondiendo su carita húmeda en el pecho de su padre y sorbía por la nariz. Ren solo miro asustado y preocupado a su hijo, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su pequeño tratando de apaciguar su llanto. Ese Asakura… ¿Qué le había hecho a su pequeño? Aun cuando confió en el y le iba a permitir a Men quedarse, se atrevía a lastimarlo. Suficiente se iba a ir de ahí, no iba a permitir que hirieran a Men. Volteo a ver al Usui con una mirada preocupada, para luego voltear a Men, esperando que entendiera el por que se iba esta vez. El ainu solo le respondió con una sonrisa compresiva, después de todo también le dolía ver a Men así

-Es muy obvio que Men…-Bajo la mirada para ver Men abrazándolo preocupado uniendo mas la cabeza de este en su pecho para que se pudiera desahogar mejor.-…No se encuentra bien, me iré a un hotel ahora y tal vez yo regrese para la cena y por nuestras cosas.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y llevaba cargando a Men, viendo como el peli azul también se levantaba.-Ten este es el hotel en el que me quedare.-Dijo el Tao, mientras le entregaba una tarjeta al ainu.

-Y supongo que quieres que se la de a Jeanne-Dijo el peli azul rodando los ojos

-No…Es para cuando quieras ir-Le susurro sensualmente el Tao al Usui, viendo el leve sonrojo de Horo. Sintiendo como Men se calmaba en su pecho.-Aparte creo que Jeanne se quedara a dormir con Tamao-Dijo mientras ponía su sonrisa sarcástica; demostrando cuan irónica podía ser la vida.

-Esta bien Ren. Cuídate a ti y a Men.-Dijo acercándose al Tao, dándole un ligero beso en los labios haciéndolo sonrojar, y dándole también un beso a Men en la nuca; haciendo que este diera un gruñido de protesta mientras seguía llorando y que también se sonrojara.

-Mmm…-Fue lo único que salio de los labios del sonrojado Tao, antes de dar media vuelta con Men en brazos y dirigirse a su limosina.

Vio desde el jardín como otra vez la limosina Tao se iba a rumbo desconocido con su pequeño y tal vez ahora si para siempre. Todo por la culpa de….

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-Le grito a todo pulmón el Asakura a la rubia, que lo veía con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Si tú fuiste el que me beso.-Dijo Anna III, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, que este lo empujó levemente por los hombros con el ceño más que fruncido.

-¡No! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Tú fuiste la loca que primero me dijo que si te besaba te ibas a ir de la pension y no volverías a molestarme! ¡También eres la loca que me tiro al pasto y se puso encima mio para besarme, sabiendo que hay venia Men!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas enojado, con la mejillas algo sonrojadas y el ceño mas que fruncido. Para luego cambiar su expresión a una más triste y dolida, con los ojos cristalinos.-Por tu culpa él se fue…Ahora para siempre…

-Escúchame bien, idiota-Dijo mas que enojada Anna y con el ceño fruncido. No por nada ella era la mejor aprendiz de Anna Kyoyama.-Soy la mejor aprendiz de tu madre, la descendiente de Shaman King y si no lo olvidas tu prometida…

-¡No eres mi prometida! ¡Me dijiste "pelea conmigo Hanna Asakura y si me derrotas te dejare casarte conmigo"! ¡Perdí! ¡No gane! ¡No somos nada y aun así mamá Tamao te dejo quedarte en la pensión!-Grito enfadado ya de todo eso el rubio, pero al parecer la discusión no llevaría a nada.

-Si, puede que sea verdad, pero…No perderé mi puesto por un mocoso de 8 años.-Dijo la rubia con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa sarcástica. Dándose media vuelta.-Estaré en nuestra habitación por si me necesitas.-Dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.

-¡Es MI habitación tu te metiste en ella!-Le grito a lo que al parecer era la nada por que Anna ya no estaba. Para luego mirar al cielo y extender sus brazos a cada lado.- ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?! ¡¿Acaso me odias?!-Grito a los cuatro vientos, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Mmm…No creo que no te odio, tienes suerte por lo general odio a todo el mundo…-Después de ese comentario oyo una risa burlona, tras de si, haciéndolo voltear inmediatamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué no has aprendido a no aparecerte cuando la gente esta deprimida?!-Grito más que harto el Asakura, tratando de darle una patada a es ser, que detuvo su pie muy fácilmente

-Y tu no has aprendido que esos ataques no sirven con el Shaman King-Sonrió de lado-Tiempo si verte, Ha…-No pudo terminar la frase pues un pie fue a dar a su rostro, haciendo que soltara el otro pie del joven.

-¡Tu! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Haz algo al respecto! ¡Regresa el tiempo o yo que se! ¡Solo haz que todo esto se resuelva!-Dijo desesperado el Asakura menor, mientras revolvía sus cabellos rubios desesperadamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hanna? Yo solo cumplí con lo que tú querías-Dijo Hao, mientras se sentaba en el árbol donde su hermano se solía sentar, mientras sus gatos estaban alrededor de él.

-¡Yo nunca pedí esto!-Grito indignado el rubio, acercándose a su tío.

-Claro que si. Tu no querías una vida fácil, así que no te la di.-Dijo sonriendo inocentemente, mientras veía la expresión de sorpresa de su sobrino.

-¡Yo no me referia a esto! ¡Preferiría mil vez sentir el dolor de las batallas que paso papá a este!-Grito mientras ponía una mano en su pecho. Más especifico; en su corazón. Viendo que; nuevamente lo habían dejado hablando solo y con gatos. Suspiro resignado.

-No se porque papá y sus amigos no te mataron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad…-Susurro con la mirada baja y dolida. Sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a fluir.

-Por que le prometimos que al final todo saldrá bien…..-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chan, chan OwO Ahora si las deje con la duda ¿No? Admiradoras de Men no me maten! TTOTT Sufrí al igual que ustedes mientras escribía! Casi me pongo a llorar frente a la pantalla ;-;**

**Ya se que dije que habría HannaxMen pero oigan ya hacia falta algo te tragedia xD**

**Gracias por todos su lindo review nwn! Me han ayudado mucho de inspiración. Aparte les quiero informar que muy pronto habrá continuación de "¡¿Y esto que?!" Que pensaban " Esta morra solo actualiza del vestido y el otro no?" xD**

**Gracias por leer, dejen review y sigan la continuación por favor nwn!**

**Pícale aquí :P**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Un ligero roce, una pequeña caricia, un ligero beso…Todo esos pequeños detalles las llevaron al futon de la peli rosa, donde se demostraron como y cuanto se habían extrañado, tras todos esos años que habían estado separadas. Ahora ambas sentadas en futon, con una ligera yukata, mientras la peli rosa le trenzaba el cabello con una pequeña sonrisa a la doncella.

-Yo recordaba esto más fácil…-Murmuro riendo levemente Tamamura, cuando se vio que había enredado más el cabello de la doncella en vez de trenzarlo.

- Perdiste práctica…-Dijo la peli plata sonriendo, mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-No es mi culpa, hace mucho que no peinaba a alguien ¿O acaso crees que Hanna se deja peinar?- Dijo riendo pasándole el cepillo a la otra chica, mientras que ella se amarraba su cabello rosado.- ¿O acaso tu peinas a Men?

- Una vez lo intente cuando era más pequeño, pero no se dejó y termino llorando por dos horas sin parar, hasta que Ren lo calmo…- Recordó sonriendo levemente la doncella, tal vez no lo amaba, no lo quería, ni siquiera le había llegado agradar mucho que digamos, pero…La había hecho feliz, a pesar que ninguno de los dos se amaban, el siempre vio primero por ella y Men, tal vez no fue el "príncipe azul" que siempre espero, pero algo si había sido siempre…Su mejor amigo, se apoyaban mutuamente en esa relación falsa a pesar que ninguno se amaba, sabía que podía contar con el y el con ella. Por eso el sentimiento de culpa le llego tan abruptamente, aunque al principio no se auto reclamo nada porque pensaba que Ren estaría también en la misma situación con el ainu, eso no significaba que ella también tendría que hacer lo mismo, ninguno de los dos se amaban, pero…Por lo menos ambos tendrían que controlarse hasta el divorcio.

- Deja de recriminarte Jeanne, hasta Ren sabía que esto iba a pasar si todos nos volvíamos a reunir…-Murmuro la peli rosa, mientras seguía cepillando el largo cabello de la doncella, manteniendo la mirada gacha…Ya había recordado. Lo último que quería era incomodar a la otra con su presencia, pero también le dolía…Le dolía a veces esa indiferencia y esa frialdad que podía tener a veces la dama hierro, porque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo esa niña tímida y cobarde en el fondo, esa niña que nunca pudo dar la cara para con su relación que mantenían cuando eran niñas y que nunca pudo admitir, por mera timidez. Sabía, sabia…perfectamente que aunque sea un poco la otra le había tomado cariño al Tao y ni se diga de cuanto a de amar al pequeño peli plata, si ella le había tomado un gran cariño al Asakura menor, aunque no fuera su hijo, no podía competir contra el cariño que sentía la doncella por su hijo..

- Saldrá…Todo saldrá bien, ahora nadie se ira...-Dijo firmemente la doncella, mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia sí misma.

- Esta vez haremos las cosas bien…- Murmuro la peli rosa, atrayendo a la chica más hacia así, haciendo que ambas cayeran al futon abrazadas; esa sería una larga tarde…

En el jardín…

-Por qué le prometimos que al final todo saldrá bien…..-

- ¡Ya déjate de decir estupideces como las de mi padre y aparecer de la nada como mi tío, Horokeu!- Grito más que harto el rubio, mientras le daba una patada en el rostro al peli azul, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-…No era necesario eso…- Murmuro medio inconsciente tirado en el suelo, el ainu, mientras se sobaba el golpe.

- ¡Oh, créeme! ¡Si lo era! – Grito enojado el Asakura, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con el ceño más que fruncido, para que luego su expresión cambiara a una más triste.- Se fue…esta vez sí se fue...-Murmuro con la mirada ida, mientras parecía que se desconectara de ese mundo, ante la mirada atenta del peli azul...Ese niño, dios, le traía tantos recuerdos de lo que paso también el con el Tao, él nunca tuvo a nadie que lo aconsejara con eso, a nadie le habían dicho ese secreto especial que solo lo sabían o se suponía que solo sabían el Tao y el mismo, y hubiera dado todo porque alguien le ayudara en los momentos difícil que paso con el Tao, por eso esta vez..

- Te ayudare, no se lo llevaran créeme…-Ayudaría al pequeño Asakura, que estaba sufriendo por lo mismo que el alguna vez paso.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – Murmuro aun desconectado de ese mundo oyendo detenidamente las palabras del otro; era lo único que oía en ese momento.

-¡Porque yo tengo esto! – Grito feliz y animado el ainu, mientras sacaba la tarjeta que le había dado el Tao mayor; para ese momento pudo ver como el rostro del rubio se ilumino.

- ¡Usui…Hoto…Horo, gracias! – Grito emocionado el rubio, mientras le quitaba de golpe la tarjeta al otro.- ¿Cómo la conseguiste? – Pregunto mientras lo volteaba a ver.

- Un caballero nunca cuenta eso.- Dijo con orgullo el peli azul, mientras guillaba un ojo y pudo ver como una gotita de sudor, surcaba la frente del menor.- Pero, bueno, necesitaras ayuda con los guardias de los Tao y yo no puedo ir…

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto el Asakura, mientras elevaba una ceja escéptico.

- Porque a mí ya me conocen y si ven que yo voy, sabrán de inmediato que tu vienes conmigo, no dudo que Ren les haya advertido de ti…y de mi.- Lo último le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y una gotita de sudor surcaba su frente.- Y aparte tienes que calmar a la bestia…-

- ¿A la bestia? – Pregunto confundido el rubio.

- Si…la bestia…- Dijo Horo, mientras apuntaba con la cabeza, a cierta chica rubia que estaba parada frente a la puerta.

- Ah…-Trago duro.- Esa bestia…-Dijo en blanco. El ainu solo se rio levemente de su expresión y prosiguió.

- Necesitaras ayuda para con los guardias y salir de aquí; y yo no puedo…-Pensó en voz alta el peli azul, mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón; en pose pensativa, hasta que…- Ya se quién puede ayudarte…-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto el Asakura, pero al ver la sonrisa del otro; supo de inmediato.- ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! – Grito sonrojado, negándose rotundamente.

- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Pensé que eran amigos! –Grito el ainu más que divertido por el berrinche del otro.

- Bueno...si…pero... ¡No! ¡No confió en el para algo como esto! – Grito como "ultimo" el menor cruzándose de brazos levemente sonrojado.

-…Hanna…-Dijo el peli azul, tratado de aguantarse la risa.- No seas exagerado…

- ¡Agg! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero lo hago por necesidad no por gusto! –Acepto aun cruzado de brazos, el ainu solo trato de contener su risa.

- No seas orgulloso…Te agrada y necesitas su ayuda…-Dijo sonriendo el Usui, a lo que solo recibió una protesta silenciosa del Asakura, mientras se dirigían a la habitación de….

-… ¿Mi ayuda?...- Pregunto un tanto confundido el pelinegro, mientras dejaba de lado su libro y miraba al rubio y al peli azul.- ¿Es en serio?

- Si, Yohane, necesito tu ayuda…-Dijo entre dientes el rubio, mientras bajaba la mirada, está bien, está bien, ya se había tragado su orgullo y pedirle ayuda al otro, ahora solo tenía que esperar que el otro aceptara.- ¿Qué dices…?

-Hum…-Puso una mano en su mentón en forma pensativa mientras cerraba sus ojos.- ¿Para qué? –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente el pelinegro, haciendo que los otros dos se fueran de espaldas-

- ¡¿Eso que importa?! ¡Solo ayúdame! - Grito el rubio enojado mientras zarandeaba al otro Asakura, que no había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Volviste a tener problemas con Men ¿Verdad? – Dijo tranquilamente el de lentes, mientras se libraba del agarre del otro, que lo veía sorprendido.

-..Si...-Dijo agachando su mirada, mientras su cabello cubría su rostro triste.

- ¿Qué dices, Yohane? ¿Nos ayudaras?..-Pregunto el peli azul, mientras veía al del lente, que solo sonrio y asintió.

- Claro… - Dijo provocando que el rostro de los otros dos se iluminaran- Pero… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Para ese entonces los otros dos se habían quedado en blanco, claro; nunca pensaron que llegaría a esa parte del plan.

En el jardín (De nuevo)

- En serio…saben que yo les ayudaría en lo que sea...pero, ¿Es necesario que yo haga esto? – Dijo sonriendo nervioso el peli negro, con varias gotitas de sudor cayendo por su frente, mientras era empujado, hacia adelante por el rubio y el ainu- Los puedo ayudar en otra cosa...-Dijo volteando a verlos mientras le sonreía con más nerviosismo a ver que estaba cada vez más cerca.

- Claro, Yohane nos puedes ayudar en más cosas…-Dijo sonriéndole el rubio divertido a lo que el rostro del peli negro se ilumino.- Después de que distraigas a Alumi...- Se quedó en blanco de nuevo, mientras el rubio reía ante aquello.

- Oh vamos, ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a una niña? – Dijo divertido el mayor de los tres, mientras seguía empujando al peli negro.

- ¡Claro que no! pero...-se quedó en blanco- Me advirtieron que me alejara de cualquier sacerdotisa que conociera aquí...-Dijo volteándolos a ver aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

- Corrección...te dijeron que te alejaras de mi madre, no de que sacerdotisa…- Dijo sonriendo divertido el rubio empujando más al otro- ¡Ve por ella! – Grito bromeando, mientras lanzaba prácticamente al peli negro con la rubia.

- ¡Pero ella también cuenta! – Grito el de lentes, volteando a ver a donde se suponía que estaban los otros dos y ahora estaba vacío. Suspiro resignada, él y su bocota; sonrió un poco para voltearse para con la chica- Hola Alumi…-

- ¿Y tú qué demonios quieres?..-Dijo la rubia mirando fríamente al chico frente a ella, mientras este se quedaba en blanco.

- ¡N-nada! ¡¿Tendria que querer algo, para hablar contigo?!...- Dijo nervioso el peli negro, mientras hacía señas disimuladas con su mano indicándoles a los otros dos que podían irse yendo.- ¿Y...que me cuentas? – Dijo volteando a ver a la chica, sonriendo.

- Este es otro estúpido plan de Hanna, para ir con el mocoso ¿Verdad? – Dijo la chica, sin cambiar su mirada fría, ignorando completamente las palabras del otro- No sé por qué demonios sigue con esto… De una u otra forma terminara casándose conmigo…-Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesadez.

- Por que en verdad lo quiere...y lo ama, deberías dejarlo que fuera con él...-Dijo el peli negro, mirándola fijamente algo sorprendido por su actitud tan egoísta; comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a la rubia.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?...-Dijo mirando al chico que le daba la espalda, alzando una ceja.

- Por qué…yo también lo hice...-Susurro volteando a ver de reojo a la chica fríamente, antes de sonreír de lado y comenzar de nuevo a caminar; dejando a la chica en blanco.

En un callejón

- Ya se tardó mucho ¿No crees?...-Dijo el rubio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, recargándose en la pared del callejón, mientras pateaba una lata que estaba cerca de el.

- Tranquilo, ya llegara, no tienes que preocuparte...-Dijo el ainu sentado frente al otro, sonriendo de lado, ante el enojo que se presentaba en el rostro del otro.

- ¡No estoy preocupado! – Grito molesto el rubio con un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras levantaba al otro por la camisa, y este solo reia divertido, hasta que oyeron una voz tras ellos.

- ¿Horo – san? ¿Hana – Kun? ¿Están ahí?...-Pregunto el peli negro, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes & entraba al callejón.

- Hasta que llegas…- Dijo el rubio, suspirando aliviado, mientras soltaba al peli azul, haciendo que callera en el suelo- Bueno ¿Y ahora qué?...-Dijo viendo a ambos.

- ¿Qué tú no tienes un plan?...-Dijo el peli negro, viendo confundido a su "primo".

- Pensé que lo haríamos aquí…-Dijo el rubio, viendo de igual forma al otro. Una gota de sudor se presentó en la frente de ambos- Horo Horo...-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo volteando a ver al mayor.

- Claro, claro los mocosos no hicieron nada y yo tengo que hacerme cargo de todo...-Dijo el mayor haciéndose el ofendido mientras suspiraba resignado- Tienen suerte de tenerme aquí…-Dijo sonriendo con superioridad, antes de quitar unas cajas que estaban en el callejón, mostrando una ventila y abriéndola- Por ahí, entraran y darán al cuarto de Ren y Men…-Dijo mientras apuntaba a la ventila.

- Eso significa que… ¡¿He estado recargando todo este tiempo en el hotel que esta Men?! – Dijo el rubio yéndose de espaldas- ¡¿Entonces por qué tuve que esperarlo?! – Dijo apuntando al otro Asakura que solo se sonrojo-

- Porque puede que sea fácil entrar pero no salir…-Dijo el ainu mientras, le daba una cuerda al de lentes y la amarraba de un tubo cerca de la ventila.

- No entiendo... ¿Por qué no podemos entrar simplemente por la puerta?..-Dijo confundido el otro Asakura, mientras tomaba la cuerda que le daban.

- Por ellos...-Dijo el Usui, terminando de amarrar la cuerda y apuntar a los guardias que estaban afuera de la puerta.

- Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan? – Dijo el rubio, mientras volteaba a ver a los otros dos.

- Muy fácil, entran por la ventila, se mueven hasta dar con la habitación de Men, lo más probable que Ren no este...Yohane, cuando Hanna encuentra la habitación tu regresas pero dejas la cuerda con el ¿Entendido?..-Dijo volteando a ver a ambos Asakura.

- Yo tengo una duda...-Dijo el rubio, mientras veía al ainu con el ceño levemente fruncido.- Si se supone que vine a reconciliarme con Men…-Se sonrojo ante lo cursi que sonaban sus palabras, pero siguió- ¿No se supone que ya podría salir por una puerta sin que me hagan algo? No sería necesario lo de la cuerda…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque es más probable que fracases donde muchos lo hicieron, que ganes donde nadie lo ha hecho – Dijo sonriendo el peli azul, causando que un aura deprimida apareciera en el rubio y que el pelo negro se le quedara viendo con una gotita en la cabeza.- Quizás no fue la mejor forma de animarte...-Dijo el peli azul, con varias gotitas en su frente- Pero de todos modos te servirá por si en vez de encontrar a Men, se encuentras con algún guardias… ¡Así que no renieguen y métanse a la ventila, que yo ya me tengo que ir! – Dijo como último el ainu, mientras tomaba a ambos Asakura y los metía a la dicha ventila.

En la ventila (N/A: xD)

- No puedo creer que este dentro de una ventila contigo..-Dijo el rubio, mientras se movía como en el angosto lugar- ¿Puedes quitar tu brazo? Me estorba…- Dijo en un susurro el rubio con varias venitas en sus frentes; parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Gomen, gomen… es el yeso…-Susurro disculpándose, mientras quitaba el yeso y le daba más espacio para moverse al otro- ¿Cómo sabremos cuando estemos en la habitación de Men? – Pregunto, volteando a ver al otro.

- Según Usui era; derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha..asi que nos falta poco…- Dijo suspirando un poco aliviado, mientras seguía moviéndose en aquel tune junto con el otro.- Oye…¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Alumi, para que se quedara en blanco?...- Pregunto volteando a ver al otro un poco más calmado.

- Nada en especial…- Dijo el peli negro recordando lo ocurrido, haciendo que bajara su mirada sonrojodo.- Llegamos…- Dijo, mientras quedaba arrodillado junto a otra ventila que daba debajo de la habitación de los Tao, y se hacía más grande en esa parte, poniéndose el rubio frente de él.

- Si, pero…- Se le quedo viendo fijamente al otro- Me gustaría saber…-Susurro con su mirada fija en los ojos del otro, a la vez que abría la ventila, esos ojos tan tristes...aun recordaba la primera vez que los vio y no pudo quitárselo de la mente.

- Lo descubrirás….- Susurro sonriendo, mientras ayudaba al otro a abrir la ventila.- Suerte Hanna…- Dijo sonriendo, sonrojado, antes de acercarse al otro y unir levemente sus labios apenas por un segundo.

- Y-yohane...- Dijo el rubios sonrojado cuando el otro se separó, mirándolo fijamente…así que había sido eso…Sintió como lo empujaban hasta caerse dentro de la habitación del Tao- Eh?..- Dijo volteando a ver hacia arriba donde estaba el otro.

- Suerte…- Dijo sonriendo el peli negro antes de cerrar la ventila.

- Asakura…- Escucho tras suyo un pequeña y débil voz quebradiza…parecía que hubiera estado llorando…

- Men…- Volteo a verlo- Hola…-Dijo sonriéndole al otro, para ese momento el Tao tenía el ceño fruncido y control en la mano con el cual podía llamarle a los guardias.

En la ventila (De nuevo)

- Hu...-suspiro cerrando la ventila en cuento vio al Tao detrás de rubio, era mejor así, no quería meter al rubio en más problemas de los que tenía, de por si sabía que tenía con Alumi ¿Y el sabia atrevido a besarlo? Sin duda solo le traía problemas al otro.- Esta mejor así...-Susurro para si mismo, mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que escurría de su mejilla- ¿Qué?..-Dijo confundido mientras veía como la cuerda que traía se movía- ¿Qué demoni…?!...-Grito confundido cuando sintió como era jalado por la cuerda que tenía amarrada en la muñeca, haciendo que recorriera con fuerza todo el camino de regreso que había hecho con el rubio. Callo de golpe en el pavimento, haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza; la sangre comenzó a brotar.

- Te has vuelto aún más débil, hijo… ¿Qué te hicieron esos Asakura?...- Dijo una voz, acercándose al peli negro, que con fuerza mantenía sus ojos abiertos.

- ¿Padre?...- Dijo sin poder creerlo el peli negro, mientras sentía como iba perdiendo a cada segundo sangre y sus ojos se iban cerrando; sintió como lo cargaban.

No debí dejar que salieras tan pronto…pero tranquilo, lo solucionare…-Dijo el mayor antes de desaparecer con el peli negro en brazos.

En algún edificio.

- Vaya, ese sujeto no hace más que meterse en problemas… ¡Ja! Observarlos si que es divertido, esto es mejor que alguna película…- Susurro divertido un ente desconocido, mientras observaba divertido desde su telescopio la situación en la que estaba los demás- ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora el otro Asakura, está en más problemas…Seria divertido seguirlo de cercas ¿No crees?...-Dijo el shaman, mientras veía a su espíritu acompañante.

- No esperas a que me mezcle con esa gente ¿Verdad, Yosuke? – Dijo el espíritu, cruzándose de brazos, mientras veía a su amo.

- Yo nunca dije eso…solo dije que vamos a descansar un rato, de espiar a estos Asakura y vamos a ver más de cerca el espectáculo…Vamos no hay tiempo que perder, esto se pone divertido…-Dijo riendo el peli negro, mientras tomaba una carta con símbolos en su mano y con esta a su espíritu, desapareciendo de aquel edificio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Volví baby! e-e – Le arrojan tomatazos xD- Si, lo sé! ;O; me lo merezco! ;w; Eso & mas! ;w; pero es que glhidghi La inspiración no llegaba ;w; & no me gusta escribir sin inspiración, de por si con soy mala imagínense sin! xDD bueno, bueno n-n Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo e-e Contiene algo de spoiler de shaman King Flowers Dx -w- por si no saben quién es Yohane & quien es Yosuke ó3o son los nuevos personajes Takei que cada vez los yaoisan más! e-e xD se lo recomiendo x3 & por ultimo felices fietas! :3 espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad & un hermoso año nuevo! X3 de navidad quiero muchos review OwO ok no ._. xD Hasta la próxima nwn**

**Dejen review por favor!x3 nwn**


	5. Chapter 5

- ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? – Dijo el rubio ya sin entender la situación, porque estaba ni más ni menos, ya cenado, sentado en la mesa, mientras a su alrededor, se encontraba el pequeño Tao a un lado de él, mientras este mantenía sus grandes rubí cerrados, en todo ese tiempo que había sentado, y de brazos costados. Al frente de su primo que en ningún momento había despegado su mirada de su plata y cuando lo hacía solo la subía por un nano segundo, para luego bajarla sonrojado de nuevo, aun lado de este la rubia que por ningún había quitado su mirada sobre el ¡Carajo! Pareciera que lo estuviera matando, aunque buena viniendo de ella no le sorprendía, y sin olvidar que la hermana de cierto peli negro veía los estaba 'examinado' desde su lugar en la cocina, oh claro y sin olvidar la 'agradable' intromisión de…

- ¿Aun no entiendes? Vaya eres más lento de lo que pensé, con razón no fue tan difícil robar a tu espíritu, plebeyo – Dijo cierto peli negro de cabellos largos, mientras sonreía con superioridad al momento que separaba sus palillos, antes de arrebatarle prácticamente al rubio un pedazo de sushi de los suyos, sonrió un poco al ver la reacción de este.

- ¡¿A quién carajos le dices plebeyo, maldito narcisista?! – Exclamo en rubio enojado, prácticamente subiéndose sobre la mesa, mirando al otro furioso, mientras que pareciera que los otro o más bien disfrutaban del espectáculo.

- ¿Narcisista? Vaya no creí que conocieras esa palabra – Y al parecer este no se inmutaba.

- Bueno… ¡¿Y quién demonios eres tu?! - Pregunto el rubio ya sin entender nada, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, ya sin entender nada.

- Bájate de la mesa, Hanna – Fue lo único que respondió la rubia, metiéndose en la conversación, al, al momento que se levantaba de la mesa, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y llevaba su plato, al parecer sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Bien, ahora los únicos que miraban aquel espectáculo, era el otro Asakura y el Tao, este aun con los ojos cerrados y cruzados de brazos.

- ¿No deberías saber el nombre de a quien invitas a cenar? – Negó con la cabeza sonriendo.- ¿Qué modales son esos Hana – kun? – Dijo riendo levemente, mientras para ese momento había volteado a ver al otro peli negro que este solamente se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

- ¡Yo no te invite! ¿Por qué carajos Mamá Tamao te dejo quedarte? –Grito el rubio molesto, mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos, viendo al otro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué será? – Susurro sonriendo un poco, antes de mostrar su rostro su rostro más serio, tomando delicadamente la muñeca del otro peli negro, a lo que este solo se sonrojo bajando su mirada apenado, mostrándole al rubio las marcas de cadenas que tenía en la muñeca al otro, este solo suspiro fastidiado.- Si tu familia no te puede ayudar, entonces ¿Quién? – Susurro aun serio soltando la muñeca del otro lentamente, antes de volver a sonreír nuevamente- Bien, ¿Dónde dormiré yo? – Sonrió un poco más.

- Por mi duérmete en el patio, eres despreciable – Susurro el rubio con cierta frialdad, antes de suspirar levemente, volteando a ver al menor de ahí, sin importarle que aun estuvieran ahí esos dos.- Men, sé que sigues enojado pero… - Vio como este aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin ponerle atención.- No te enojes, por favor – Susurro bajando su mirada arrepentido, mientras notaba como su 'primo' se retiraba rápidamente de ahí, suspiro levemente, antes voltear a mirar de nuevo al menor, al parecer le estaba aplicándole la ley del hielo, bajo su mirada aun poco más, antes de ver como el otro empezaba a mapearse, abriendo sus grandes ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, para adaptar su vista a la luz, al parecer se había…- ¿Te quedaste dormido? – Susurro, aun sin creerlo, mientras poco a poco su sonrisa se iba agrandando un poco antes de estallar en una carcajada.- ¡Por Kami! ¡Te quedaste dormido! – Siguió burlándose, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en el pálido rostro del menor, mientras negaba a todo lugar el hecho de que se había dormido en media cena, hasta al peli negro le había sacado una pequeña risa, antes de que este saliera del lugar.

- ¡Te dije que no me dormí, Asakura! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Aparte de que yo ya no te hablo, ni creas que estoy aquí por, la señorita Tamao nos invitó a mí y a mi padre a quedarnos un poco más y es solo por eso! ¡Educación! ¡Para mí ya estás muerto! – Grito el menor con todas sus fuerzas, al momento que estampaba sus puños en la mesa, viendo con el ceño más que fruncido al otro, antes de suspirar levemente calmándose y salir de la habitación.

El Asakura resoplo más que cansado, ¿ya que era? ¿Quinta vez que el Tao lo rechazaba de esa forma? Sabía que si en ese preciso momento seguía el otro lo mucho que podía recibir era una patada en su rostro, y eso si el Tao se dignaba a tocarlo.

- ¡Tú me odias! –Grito tirándose en el piso, de brazos extendidos, con la mirada perdida en un punto imaginario en el techo.- Estúpido tío Hao… - Dijo gruñendo, mientras se tapaba los ojos. Levantándose, mientras tomaba su plato, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**En la cocina.**

- Pareciera que… todos tienen a alguien…- Susurro la rubia, más para sí, mientras tenía su mirada clavada en su taza de té. La mayor la volteo a ver confundida.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Susurro la Asakura, mientras veía la menor, que solo suspiro, mientras su cabello tapa sus ojos, y una sonrisa triste se posaba en sus labios.

- Me he dado cuenta de que.. – Tomo aire- Aunque la señora Anna me haya elegido, para proteger y ser la prometida y futura esposa de ese rubio cabeza hueva, no significa que me haya elegido, para que el me quiera – Dijo, mientras levantaba su mirada, aun sonriéndole a la mayor, sintiendo sus ojos ligeramente húmedos, ese rubio, luego se las cobraría por haberla dejado en ese estado.- Lo cual es irónico, ya que lo conozco hace mucho y él no sabe nada sobre mí –Suspiro cansada. Escucho a la otra chica reír levemente, frunció el ceño levemente, mientras se sonrojaba, aunque esa no era una risa burlona, todo lo contrario era la risa más inocente que había hace mucho. La volteo a ver sin entender.- ¿Y tú de que te ríes? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño, sonrojada.

- Lo siento – Dijo la mayor, mientras dejaba de reír por un momento, y veía a la menor con ternura.- ¡Es que no sé por qué te preocupas por eso! – Explico- Si quieres protegerlo está bien, si quieres quererlo también, pero si realmente lo quieres, no le hagas daño si quiere a otra persona, porque si él quiere a alguien significa que tú también querrás a alguien mas – Sonrió sonrojada- Eso no es mi fuerte, pero así creo que son las cosas, además supongo que podrías conseguir a cualquiera si tan solo te lo propones – La rubia la miro sorprendida, mientras todos los colores se le subían a la cara, sonrió un poco.

- Gracias… -Dijo viendo algo avergonzada a la mayor, por su anterior comportamiento, esta solo le regalo una dulce sonrisa, y fue entonces cuando escucharon como alguien entraba a la cocina.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un amor entre chicas?! ¡¿Ahora quien engaña a quién?! – Tenia que admitirlo no siempre la pensión era tan aburrida, más cuando podía hacer enojar a la rubia y hacerla sonrojar, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se acercaba a él para patearlo y… ¡Mierda!

- ¡Maldito pervertido! – Una buena patada fue a dar al rostro del rubio, por parte de la otra rubia.

- ¡Pantaletas blancas y nuevas! –Fue la única respuesta de este, antes de sentir como la chica lo seguía pateando.

Suspiro por milésima y no es que hasta más, había suspirado tantas veces desde que a llego esa pensión, que hasta ya había perdido la cuenta. Sabía que era tonto sentir celos del Tao menor, pero algo inconsciente, si seguía pensando de esa manera tan egoísta para con el rubio ¿Terminaría siendo igual que la prometida de este? Era lo que menos quería, pero como ya había pensado antes, era inconsciente, el tan solo hecho de verlos juntos le provocaba eso, tal vez lo mejor sería irse… Después de todo ya era más que claro, que su hermana y el, no estaban a ahí por la dichosa familia principal Asakura, con mentiras había llegado ahí, y con mentiras se había mantenido en ese lugar en ese ¿Lo mejor era irse? No, no le podía a ser eso a su querida hermana, después de todo hasta ahora había podido convivir con más gente, mostrándose como ella era. Eso sería ser igual de egoísta como si se quedara ¿Entonces qué hacer?

Su mirada se desvío a una de las tantas fotografías enmarcadas en la pared, al parecer esa era de cuando estaba en proceso el torneo de shamanes, todos los grandes guerreros de los cuales les habían contado estaban ahí. No cabía duda, Hana irradiaba la misma aura que su padre, aunque en donde lo veía era una fotográfica, Anna lll se hacía ganar aquel puesto, con la misma mirada fría y penetrante que tenía su maestra la gran itako y no cabía duda de que el peli plata, no era más ni menos que hijo del gran guerrero del rayo y la bella doncella de acero.

Miro la foto con cuidado, antes de sonreír levemente y suspirar una vez más, pareciera que todos tenían por qué estar ahí ¿Seria aquella una señal? Bueno el nunca había sido muy supersticioso, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que creyera en muchas cosas, y eso. Eso sería un… ¿Adiós?

- Pareciera que todos tienen un motivo por el cual estar aquí ¿O me equivoco? – Escucho una voz detrás de él, haciendo que se sonrojara, al ver al otro peli negro, detrás con ambas manos en los bolsillos, mientras contemplaba la misma foto solo que con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Pero olvidaste una pequeño detalle… - Vio como una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en los labios del otro, mientras sacaba una de sus cartas.- Esta es nuestra propia historia y no tenemos por qué seguir los pasos de nadie… - Dijo mientras lanzaba su carta a aquel cuadro, causando que se partiera en dos.

- En eso… - Miro a verlo ligeramente sorprendido – Creo que tienes razón – Dijo sonriendo levemente, ignorando los pedazos de vidrio que había en el piso, por lo menos el otro había hecho que se distrajera de ese tema, por un momento, hasta que cierta pregunta rondo de nuevo en su mente.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Dijo sin rodeos.

- ¿El cuadro? Supongo que tienen más de esas baratijas así que…

- No – Lo interrumpió, mirándolo seriamente.- ¿Por qué me liberaste?

- Eso… - Susurro, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro y miraba el techo.- Por que no sería divertido, si no están todos los Asakura juntos, para cuando yo los ocupe – Se encogió de hombros como si nada.- No te hagas muchas ilusiones – Sonrió viendo el sonrojo del otro-

- B-bueno… - Desvió la mirada más que sonrojado y con los lentes en blando, al oír el comentario del otro.- De todos modos, gracias, supongo – Se encogió de hombros avergonzados, sonriéndole levemente, mientras un sonrojo se posaba en su rostro. Sonrió un poco al ver el estado en que se encontraba el de lentes, antes de acercarse lentamente a el, notando como el sonrojo de sus mejillas crecía en su rostro, al momento que lo tomaba del mentón, a escasos centímetros sus rostro cuando…

- ¡¿Quién demonios rompió ese cuadro?! – El grito de la rubia se escuchó por toda la pensión.

- Fue Yohane – Se encogió de hombros, como si nada alejándose del otro, al momento, que por toda aquella pensión se oían gritos de toda clase, sonrió, los plebeyos eran muy divertidos.

**En la colina Funbari Oka**

Gruño un poco al momento, que recargaba uno de sus pies, en uno de los dos pedazos de la tumba rota, mientras recargaba su espalda en aquel viejo árbol de cerezas, sin duda alguna, todo había cambiado desde la última vez que vino, se encontraba alegre de alguna manera, pero… ¡¿Irse de Inglaterra hacia Japón de un día para otro?! Y todo por ese maldito, no tenía idea de cómo lo convencía para eso, oh claro el muy idiota era Dios. Suspiro un poco aflojando su corbata, mientras su vista se posaba en una de las ramas.

- Eres despreciable, mira que juntar solo a niños para tu beneficio – Gruñe, mientras escuchaba la risa del otro resonar por todo el lugar, mientras el castaño se presentaba frente a él sonriéndole.- Cuando tu aun tienes el cuerpo y la mentalidad de uno – Sonrió un poco escuchando el gruñido del otro.

- No me juzgues Lyserg, ya que solo yo puedo juzgar a la gente ¿Recuerdas? – Sonrió un poco, antes de que su expresión, se volviera seria, sin prestarle mucha atención a como los pétalos de cerezo comenzaban a caer.- Ya que ni mis 'queridos' guerreros legendarios pueden ganarle a "el" – Su cabello, tapo su mirada mientras la agachaba.- Pues tu sabes perfectamente porque – Sonrió levantando la mirada, viendo ahora los pétalos caer encima de el y el peli verde.-

- Je, claro – Sonrió nostálgico- Eso es lo que pasa cuando creces ¿No? Te vuelves realista – Levanto su mirada, que había mantenido gacha hasta ese momento, viendo como el otro ya no estaba.- Hao… -Suspiro el nombre del otro.- Espero que esta vez no te equivoques… -Susurro antes de tomar su maleta y dirigirse a la pensión Asakura.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Volvi!;w; -le lanzan tomatazos lol- Oigan ahora no es mi culpa!TOT Takei no actualizaba ;w; & yo quería que mi fic tuviera sentido ú3u pero al parecer no se pudo!8D muchas gracias por leer, esperar y seguirme! Se los agradesco mucho!;w; Una preguntota e,e que prefieren el HaoxYoh o el HaoxLyserg!8D ustedes eligen e,e Dejen review!8D graciasx3**


End file.
